


Blood And Tears

by SuperEvilBunneh



Category: Pearlnet - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Blood, Depression, F/F, Flashback, Flashbacks, Graduation, Hospitalization, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Projectile Vomit, Running away from home, School, Self Harm, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Swearing, Vomiting, Work, celebration, freaking out, garnet is a bad cop in this, ideas, later on there will be rape, no one believes pearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEvilBunneh/pseuds/SuperEvilBunneh
Summary: Pearl just graduated and was ready to go out into the world. Little did she know her world was going to get dark.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rough semester for Pearl.She was in the 12th grade.  
Pearl was currently hanging out with her friend Amethyst in the lunchroom.Pearl and Amethyst have been friends since the sixth grade and have been inseparable ever since. Pearl was finishing up her homework while eating her tuna sandwich, She was worried about not having good enough grades to graduate and go to college. Amethyst, on the other hand, was stuffing her face with chips she brought for lunch and was watching videos on her phone from Video Dump. ”Hey P, come relax and watch a few of these funny videos you'll love them," Amethyst said leaning on the lunch table.

" Not now Amethyst I have to finish this math homework, I have to get good grades. What would my parents think if they saw my grades drop? Well, I am not going to find out." Said Pearl who stopped finding the answer to one question and took a drink from her water bottle before getting back to work. "Suit yourself," said Amethyst shrugging her shoulders as she watched another video. After awhile Pearl was about done her homework, pearl looked up and saw the popular kids hanging out with Amethyst watching videos  
Peridot, Lapis, and Rose to be exact. The lunch bell rang telling everyone to get to class before principle Yellow Dimond throws you into detention.

 

The rest of the semester went smoothly Pearl kept her grades up and homework is done, she finished her grade papers. Now it was the night of the big prom, Pearl decided to go stag. Amethyst also decided to go stag so both friends danced together getting some disapproving looks, but both friends didn't care they danced the night away.That was until Pearls dress unhooked from her neck and landed on the floor just as the photographer took a photo of her and Amethyst.  
Pearl ran into the bathroom and cried not any of the teachers could calm her down so she went home early.

After the prom a few days later the grads were sitting in their seats, in the unbearably hot arena waiting for their names to be called.

As soon as you are called you walk up to the stage and grab your graduation certificate then hand your candle to your candle bearer to "pass on knowledge.” Pearl chose her younger sister and Amethyst chose some random kid she paid to do this. After everyone was called up and got their certificates and Candles were passed.Ms. Yellow Dimond said, ”And that's the class of 2009." Then went sat down. Parents took photos of their young adults all graduated Pearl couldn't wait for this to be over.

After Grad ceremony, Pearl and Amethyst went to the dry grad party at the school. They couldn't wait to see what this years theme was Alien vs Predator. Pearl and Amethyst tried Beer goggle tricycle races, Pearl ended up hitting her face into the lockers Amethyst laughed and sped down the track in the halls without getting hurt. Pearl was a little sad she lost but was happy to kick Amethyst butt at the sticky wall she got the highest.

They did all the fun games the teachers set up including the ”lame" carnival games. The night rolled on after eating and talking to the others it was time to go home. They picked up their gifts and gave a final farewell before going separate ways little did Pearl know her life was going to change and not for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl closes the store and walks home little does she know she is being followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning has a rape scene this chapter.
> 
> Just a warning..
> 
> Also I edited this chapter a bit I noticed left out a section. *facepalm*

After a few months later Pearl got a job at Groceries R Us, Pearl was a grocery stocker. She was one of the stores best employees she put products in proper symmetrical order, she was currently working on stocking the milk. When a someone tapped on her shoulder, she turned around to see a tall muscular sepia-skinned figure in a police uniform staring at her. ”Hello." said the officer ”h-hello,” said Pearl all of a sudden blushing and feeling self-conscious. She wanted to ask " how can I help you?" but her coworkers Lars and Sadie called out " Hey Pearl can you come to the back for a minute." Pearl then told the tall figure "Uh...I got to go," and she ran to the back. The tall muscular woman in the uniform watched her go to the back planning out an idea in her head.

 

Pearl was finished her shift and was walking home, she made sure the store doors were locked and the alarms were on. It was a bit of a chilly summer night the stars were out lighting Pearl's way. Pearl was preoccupied with listening to her mp3 player and kicking random rocks with her foot down the empty sidewalk. To notice a tall muscular figure following her from a distance on her way home.

Pearls mum made her a delicious dinner of Spaghetti and meatballs, Pearl rarely ate but her mum put a lot of hard work into making dinner so she decided to have a little bit.

Pearl talked with her mum for a while they talked about how she felt angry that her real parents abandoned her. But was really thankful her current mum to take her in. Pearl decided it would be wise to have a nice cool shower before heading to bed, after a cool shower and brushing her teeth Pearl went to her room to draw until she falls asleep.

It was the middle of the night Pearl awoken up to the sound of her door opening she heard footsteps. She was still half asleep she turned over and looked at the figure and mumbled ”mum?". The figure grabbed her pinned her to the bed hands were stuck above her head in one hand and the other was ripping off Pearl's pajama bottoms. Pearl tried to scream for help but the weight of her attacker squeezed the air out of her lungs. She got pepper sprayed in the eyes for trying to scream. Pearls eyes burned from the pepper spray but also from the unwanted kisses on her neck, her boobs were groped by her attacker's another hand, she felt a knee go to her crotch. Her attacker nibbled at Pearl's lips trying to stick her tongue into Pearl's mouth to amp up the kiss. Soon her arms were handcuffed behind her back.

She didn't want this at all Pearl was crying her body was betraying her she was so wet from her attacker's ministrations. All of a sudden she felt two fingers enter her she tried to scream but ended up getting slapped. ”Shhhh!" The attacker said as she enjoyed the sight in front of her. She quickened her pace making Pearl squirm she was so close to orgasm she lost it when her attacker started rubbing her clit with her thumb. Her attacker was also pleasuring herself at the same time, it made Pearl sick they she lost her virginity at 18 a few months after graduating. She tried to yell for help but got a rolled up t-shirt shoved in her mouth, her attacker then took off her uniform pants and boxers she moved over Pearl's head quickly removed the shirt and shoved her face into her crotch. Pearl could barely breathe but decided it was a good idea not to fight anymore she lightly sucked her attacker's clit and a slight tease to her opening causing her hips to buck into her face. After her attacker was pleasured she whispered into Pearls ear harshly " If you tell anyone about this you will be punished." Unhand cuffed Park and left through a window, Pearl was laying in bed sobbing at what just happened.

Pearl got no sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is in for some more suffering and no one believes her. She runs into someone she wishes she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Rape, violence and abuse this chapter be warned.

The next morning was Pearl's day off, she was in the shower scrubbing her body until it was red and raw. The memory still playing fresh in her mind over and over again Pearl let out a sob. Why her? Why did she have to get raped?  
She finished her shower and went to get changed in her room.

She changed into her favorite light blue t-shirt and orange jeans that matched her reddish blond hair,  
She just couldn't move or think just cry. Her mum walked in " whats wrong dear?" Her mum asked looking worried. Pearl was unsure if she should say something or not but decided to tell her mum. "Last night a muscular woman broke into our house and she raped me...!" Pearl sobbed, her mum looked at her then the bed and said: " it was probably just a bad dream." As her mum put her laundry away and left.

A bad dream! Pearl thought she couldn't believe her mother didn't believe her. She looked at the bed and left her room she needed to get away from here. So she went and did more laundry then went to hang out at the park.

Pearl decided to phone the police to get her attacker behind bars the police station sent an officer to Pearls location which was the park. Pearl was so scared when she saw the officer she sent. Tall muscular sepia skin she saw her name on her uniform " Officer Garnet". "I got sent out on a 261 call, though I told you not to tell anyone!." The officer snarled Pushing Pearl to the ground with all her strength handcuffing her hands to her back. " you have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you." Garnet snarled helping Pearl up and dragging her to the back of her police car. Pearl tried to scream but she was terrified and when the sound did come out Garnet pulled out her taser and struck Pearl. Pearl never felt so much electricity flow through her she was on the ground convulsing, " dare to try that again?" Officer Garnet hissed.

She brought her back up to her feet and threw her into the back of her police cruiser. There was no one around this parking lot since they built a fancier one on the other side of the park, so they were the only ones using this abandoned area. Garnet got into the back with Pearl she grabbed her head forcing her to look at her as she began kissing her, She then ran her hands down Pearls sides as she bites at Pearls lower lip. Pearl is scared shitless she tries to pull her head away but the seat was right there holding her in place. Soon she felt a breeze Garnet had lifted her shirt and was fondling her C sized breasts. Garnet then was kissing her neck and Pearl was trying to concentrate on her words but let out a moan " w-why me?" Garnet looked at her " Because you are mine where you like it or not."

Pearl tried to kick Garnet but Garnet grabbed her foot and slapped her hard giving Pearl a bloody lip, " You do that again I will end you and make it look like an accident." Officer Garnet said darkly  
Pearl just closed her eyes as she felt a hand slip into her pants playing with her wet sex, Her body betrayed her again she really wishes she was dead. After Officer Garnets fun she ditched her at the parks water park showers and told her to " clean yourself up." As she fixed her uniform and drove away. Pearl sat in an empty bathroom stall crying her eyes out not knowing what to do.

The next few weeks at work were living hell customers were bitching at her. She tried to concentrate on putting things away proper and symmetrical but failed. She couldn't sleep without flashbacks, she couldn't be awake without flashbacks and she would sometimes wake up screaming.  
Her boss saw her and said she looked stressed and gave her the rest of the day off.

Pearl felt so bad she had attacked her sister from a flashback she had she was going insane she lost it. Her mum intervened and threw a broom at her. Pearl ran out of the house with no shoes and just the clothes on her back and her phone.  
It was a cold and rainy night where was she going to go?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl thought her bad luck was through since it has been a few months and now it is after Christmas. Also she sees an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited chapter 2 I missed a chunk of the story. *facepalm* sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning this chapter has cutting, suicidal thoughts and a suicide attempt.

Pearl walked around the city aimlessly in the pouring rain until her friend Amethyst pulled the car over after seeing her old friend Pearl. Amethyst rolled down the window " Hey Pearl, something is bothering you lets drive around and you can tell me if you want. I just can't stand seeing you in this state. Then we will figure if you want to go home or stay at my place when you calm down." Said Amethyst with a really concerned look on her face, Pearl got into her friends 86 LT black Camaro with custom seats and drove around the city for awhile. Pearl was fighting her thoughts but was scared her friend wouldn't believe her, Amethyst drove for a while quietly understanding needed time to think so she turned on the radio quietly.Pearl finally calmed down enough to try to tell her friend what happened, " Amethyst, I-I was brutally raped by a muscular African American female cop on two different occasions. I have been having flashbacks and I attacked my sister during one, what do I do?" Amethyst looked shocked that was a lot of information to take in what Pearl described finally she spoke " look I wish I could help you but are you sure she was a cop I mean come on. Cops are to serve and protect us not to harm us, I a sorry but I can't help you ." Pearl felt like her heart was shattering like fragile glass her best friend wouldn't help her, who was going to help her? Not her mum she wouldn't call the police again for fear it would be Officer Garnet. Pearl sighed " Amethyst can you please drive me home." "Sure thing," Amethyst drove pearl to her driveway Pearl got out of the car thanked Amethyst for the ride and went into the house. Pearl apologized for her outburst and promised it wouldn't happen again.  
Her mum replied, " it better or next time I will call the cops for your dangerous outbursts." Pearl went to her room and tried to get some sleep she felt emotionally numb.

A few months have passed it was just after Christmas and Pearl thought her luck was going to change her mum got her a new bed for Christmas it was really comfy and one of Pearls favorite colors white. Pearl was sleeping in her new bed when she heard something drop right beside her nightstand she shot up awake to see no one other than Officer Garnet who had her finger to her lips to tell her to keep quiet. Pearl was terrified she was choking for air she couldn't think, she tried to hop out of bed to run to the door but Officer Garnet caught her by the waist and wrestled her to the bed.  
Pearl was waiting for the worst to happen she didn't want to piss this woman off but all Garnet did be snuggle her. Pearl waited for when she thought Garnet was asleep, she pulled out her phone to call for help when a strong hand grabbed her phone and snapped it in half. " that is not a good idea." Snapped Garnet forced her to snuggle with her will and afterward took her shirt she was wearing because she liked it then left.

The next morning after breakfast she tried talking to her mum " Mum please listen I have been raped multiple times by this woman twice in the house and once at the park.Please change the locks so in case she has a key."

Her mum was getting annoyed her daughter was acting differently but to lie and say she was raped was getting on her nerves " Look I can't control what YOU do. I am not apart of this." Pearl was pissed off ger family didn't understand how she felt. Her coworkers were walking eggshells around her even the customers were avoiding her. Finally, her boss said she changes her attitude or loses her job at Groceries R Us.

 _ **" There is no way out," " This is your fault! You don't deserve to live... You are used goods no man or woman would want you. Even your family finds you pathetic, you should just end it all.."**_ Is what Pearl's mind was telling her over and over again as she was doing laundry. Pearl was crying as she sat on the washer and was cutting her arm watching the blood run down her arm like red ribbon trying to find a way to numb the pain in her mind. Pearls mum walks into the laundry room to see Pearl " What the hell, are you on drugs!!" Freaked out and left. Pearl had enough she got into her car and drove through the city until she was out on the highway she stepped harder onto the gas pedal the car lost control and did donuts until she hit a telephone pole. She felt a lot of pain she was trapped slowly blacking out she heard sirens and people yelling. ”I deserve to die." She thought then completely blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl wakes up in the hospital and Amethyst has a crazy idea.

Pearl woke up in a small hospital room she looked around and saw her parents. “ hello there Pearl. Nice to see you finally awake.” said nurse Bismuth as she put more fluids in Pearls IV. Pearl went to reply but instead ended up projectile vomited dark red blood all over herself and poor nurse Bismuth who looked shocked then looked down at her bloodstained clothes. She offered Pearl a bedpan after filling that up her parents gave her a trash can to vomit in as nurse Bismuth paged for the doctor that it was an emergency.

Soon Dr. Maheswaran arrived she examined the very sick patient who was puking up blood and a very sickly color of grey skin bruised up and stitches on the gashes in her mouth, arms and her left leg. She then came to the conclusion after running a few tests that Pearl tore something inside of her that was leaking blood into her stomach and that she needed immediate surgery to fix something that they forgot to repair in surgery earlier. Dr. Maheswaran then gave pearl a shot of something that knocked her right out as she was rushed to the operating table. Pearl was in really rough shape.

During the surgery Pearl woke up, she panicked she couldn’t move her head, arms torso and legs were strapped into place so she couldn’t really move. She saw the doctors work on her and she screamed scaring one of the surgeons.

Luckily one of the head surgeons gave something to Pearl that knocked her out cold again. After Pearl woke up she was not grey or puking up blood. She was feeling a lot better. They wanted her to stay the night to keep an eye on her. Pearl found it difficult to sleep she tossed and turned luckily her mum stayed the night and noticed so she crawled into the hospital bed and calmed Pearl so she could sleep.

The next day the doctors told her she could leave so Pearl pushed herself off the bed so she could walk but ended up doing a face plant on the floor. “ by the way it may take a few days for the drugs to wear off. “ said Dr Maheswaran. “ now you tell me.” Mumbling on the floor unable to get up until her parents help her up. “ you can use this to get to your car “ the doctor rolled over a wheelchair. As pearl was being wheeled out and put in the car to drive home Pearl had a really bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

  
After the long ride home Pearl army crawled around the house going along with her day. Mumbling because she just wanted to be able to walk.

The next few days were dull and boring Pearls friends were avoiding her, she didn't blame them. Her life was a mess she just wanted to be a normal young adult. Pearl couldn't believe that she tried to take her own life and for what? A stupid psychotic control freak of a cop. She tried talking to her mum about getting security cameras installed or the locks changed but sadly failed. Pearl was getting sick of this game she had to come up with a plan to protect herself from the dark cop.  
Pearl got ready for bed as she thought things through. ” I could purchase a small hand gun...maybe a switchblade..hmm.” Pearl thought.

The next morning Amethyst called Pearl with her newest greatest plan. Which were always ridiculous like her last plan a few years ago.  
  
~flashback~  
” Come, Pearl, it will be fun what is the worst thing that could happen ?” as she threw popcorn at pearl. They stayed up all night playing video games and chugging soda. The next time they look out the window the sun was shining bright and the two teenagers looked exhausted. Just as they went to bed to sleep Pearls parents enter the room and tell them that was a foolish thing to do and to get some test and behave.  
~end flashback~

”Hello, Amethyst what's up?” Pearl asked answering her cell phone.

”Hey Pearl I have a crazy idea lets move out together and be roomies! It would be fun and we could relax without parents breathing down our necks. What do you think?” Said Amethyst

”Let me think about it for a bit I will get back to you soon through call or text okay. Anyways I have to go bye.”

Pearl hung up the phone she sat long and hard at the end of her white bed. If she moved out the dark woman might not know where she is. Also, it could be fun having her best friend as a roommate.  
Pearl hated to admit it but also would give her some space from the family which she held a slight grudge against. After a while of thinking, Pearl made up her mind  
She was going to be roomies and move out with her friend. Pearl was texting her answer to Amethyst as she left the shop with a small switchblade and small handgun just incase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I take forever posting this story takes a lot out of me emotionally so I hope you understand chapters will be slow.
> 
> Also if a certain someone is reading this:  
> Haters gonna hate writer is going to write! *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have more chapters coming soon.


End file.
